


Fire And Ice

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: This is my first Thiam smut... be nice





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thiam smut... be nice

“Don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop.” Liam whined.

Theo continued to drag the aloe-vera ice cube across his bright red back and Liam whimpered in thanks.

“I still don’t understand how you managed to get sunburned.” Theo said disapprovingly but didn’t stop his lazy up and down stripes on Liam’s back.

“We were drinking.” Liam’s voice mumbled from where his face was firmly planted in a pillow on Theo’s bed.

“And how exactly does that effect your skin?” Theo asked incredulously.

Liam was quiet for a moment, pulling in deep breaths as the skin on his chest chafed angrily against the sheets while Theo was providing sweet cool relief to his back. 

“It was-” he sucked in a deep breath when Theo reached the right side of his back, ice cube completely melted now and just his fingertips gently spreading the last of the aloe on the burned flesh, “it was laced with wolfsbane. So my healing isn’t exactly up to par at the moment."

Liam heard the low growl that Theo let slip behind him and shuddered. But not from the growl. No, now Theo was softly blowing cool air on the semi-dry stickiness that blanketed his back. Liam had to bite his lip to keep from letting any noises escape. It was by far the hardest thing he may have ever done.

“Flip over.” Theo drawled when he had finished his job and Liam’s back was now dry. Liam did so slowly, as to not catch or scratch any of the sensitive skin wrongly.

Theo grabbed another green gelled ice cube from the bowl and started the same pattern on his neck, chest, and stomach. Liam had tried to contain the noises earlier, but now he didn’t even stand a chance. A gasp slipped out as the ice cube dragged over his nipple, catching the hardened bud and flicking over it.

Theo must have taken his gasp for pain, even though his chemo signals must be reeking of lust.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Liam.” Theo barked, sounding angry. Liam opened his eyes and focused on Theo’s face. He looked impassive, stoic even, but Liam knew that something more was going on with just one look into the swirling moss green eyes staring down at him.

But he didn’t stop running the cool frozen aloe over him gently. If Theo had been truly angry he would have told Liam to do it himself or ‘sucks to suck’ before walking off and ignoring him. But yet, here he was, kneeling over Liam and tending to him.

“I do take care of myself.” Liam replied, watching his face for any sign of movement. The ice cube was dipping into his belly button now and he wanted to moan but held it in, Theo’s next words being more important than his not-so-hidden sexual desire for the older boy.

Theo snorted and shook his head, eyes still trailing his hands’ movement. Sweeping over Liam’s chest and stomach, heating the cool path he had just created.

“No you don’t.” The chimera retorted. The ice cube now slowly tangling in the patch of hair that led down, down to the bulge that was no doubt making an appearance against his jeans zipper. The icy cube paused at the top of his pants for just a moment, a moment in which Liam was sure Theo was finally going to put them both out of their misery, but then it was sweeping upward again, licking across the dry patch of skin next to the wet one it had just left on its way down.

“I- I wasn’t aware that it was a problem…” Liam managed to choke out. Trying to calm his erratic heart. Theo just sighed and continued moving the frozen miracle liquid over his reddened skin.

“It is; you need to take better care of yourself.”

 “Why?” He asked breathily as the cube passed over his collarbone and running along his neck.

“Because I’m sick of taking care of you.” Liam had been watching and listening, despite the current distraction he was facing. It was a lie on every front. Theo’s heart had skipped a few beats and his eyebrow had pulled down right before he said it. It would have been Theo’s tell had Liam not been able to hear the change in his heartbeat. And then there was the way his pupils dilated and his eyes turned dark as he slowly dragged the almost gone ice cube over Liam’s other nipple, catching it with a fingertip and making a small noise bubble out of Liam.

“Liar.” Liam whispered and Theo flicked his lidded eyes up to meet Liam’s equally desire filled eyes and kept his fingers slipping over skin even though the last of the frozen cube had melted, leaving just slick fingers covered in aloe brushing teasingly over him.

Liam could feel the blood rush to his back and chest, slowly beginning to heal the irritated mess. The last of the wolfsbane must have been broken down and now his body was full steam ahead on the healing process… and making sure that Liam was now fully hard as blood rushed down there as well.

Theo pulled his fingers away and lowered his head while starting to blow lightly. Liam shivered, goosebumps immediately rippling his rapidly healing flesh. Again he couldn’t stop the breathless whimper that spilled out and then the low snarl that took place when Theo’s eyes snapped up meeting his as he continued to blow on the drying aloe. Liam reached out and threaded his fingers in Theo’s messy hair.

“You don’t want to take care of me anymore?” He questioned with an edge to his voice, very done with playing the game that had been going on for months now. Always dancing around the other, suggestive looks and comments, but never actually acting on them. He tugged Theo’s head up and flashed his eyes, showing the chimera just how done he was.

“Fine,” He bit out, eyes flicking between Theo’s and the full bottom lip he had desperately wanted to bite for as long as he could remember. “Then let me take care of you for once.” He finished and released one hand’s hold on Theo’s hair bringing it down then running it lightly over the soft material of his tshirt and further down to the hard bulge in his basketball shorts.

“Liam…” Theo said, and it would have been in warning had the chimera not let out a moan after as Liam squeezed his cock before rubbing the length of him.

“Shhh, let me take care of you T. Let me return the favor.” Liam whispered sultrily.

Theo dropped his head to Liam’s chest, heavy breaths fanning against him. Liam slipped his hand in the band of the shorts and found hot heavy skin, Theo wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. Liam rumbled in appreciation, happy to have found what he wanted so quickly.

“God Theo you weren’t wearing anything under those shorts? Do you know what that does to me?” He asked as he traced Theo’s already weeping slit, spreading the pearl of precum around and around.

Theo’s hand that was resting on his stomach twitched, digging blunt nails in and making Liam hiss at the delicious feeling. The hand started to snake down towards his own cock but Liam quickly pulled his hand away from Theo’s body and snatched his wrist. He flipped them over, pinning Theo’s hands above his head and against the wide array of pillows.

“No T, this one is just for you.” He said looking down into the beautiful greens, slowly lowering his head until his breath was ghosting across Theo’s lips.

Theo arched his neck towards him trying to close the distance and Liam smirked, letting his tongue flick out and sweep across the plump bottom lip that he would soon be biting… but not yet. He wanted to make this good for Theo, wanted to show him how much he appreciated all the times he had taken care of him.

So instead he dipped his head to Theo’s neck and suckled on his pulse point. Rewarding him with a sharp nip of his teeth when he moaned for him. He pulled back slightly to admire his work, the dark purple bruise stroking the possessiveness surging through him.

He pulled back even more to glance up at Theo, eyes dark and half lidded, looking perfect as always. 

“You look beautiful with my mark on you T.” Theo keened at his greedy words. And then he leaned in, finally giving in to what was a long time coming. It started off slow, lips closing around each other in soft embrace, tongues tentatively brushing. But Theo and Liam were like baking soda and vinegar, they may start off slow but they couldn’t contain the eventual explosion. The gentleness quickly gave way to a battle of dominance with tongues and fangs clashing, nipping on anything they could get a hold of. The kiss was filled with everything that they had been holding back. It was greedy and hot. Liam released Theo’s arms and trailed his hands down, one latching on to his silky hair again and the other moving further down, searching for something to fill it.

With a tug that was none too gentle, Liam had access to the other side of Theo’s neck. Fangs scraping down the thin skin until they found the spot where they desperately wanted to sink in. He bit down, but not hard enough to break the skin, even though he wanted nothing more than to permanently mark Theo. Wanted nothing more than to taste and smell the blood that would change to taste and smell like him. So instead he sucked, and sucked hard, feeling the flesh bend around his canines and the blood rush to the surface meeting his tongue through the thin layer.

His heavy hand had reached Theo’s shorts and became very annoyed at the obscuring material so his claws emerged and a faint ripping sound echoed through the room. Joining the gasps Theo’s was making and the wet noises leaking from where his mouth was attached to Theo’s neck. After quickly discarding the torn bottoms, his hand found Theo’s cock once again and began to pump it.

“Fuck, Liam.” Theo bit out as he began to thrust in to Liam’s hand.

And being the little shit that he was, Liam decided he no longer wanted to take care of Theo. He wanted him writhing and wanting. He wanted to ruin him. Ruin him for anyone else that would dare to come after him. He wanted to make Theo his. So he released Theo’s neck and licked his way up to his ear to start his destruction.

“Do you know how many times I’ve jacked off to the image of you?” He whispered hotly, then bit down on the soft lobe of Theo’s ear making Theo swear again. The raspy word shot straight down to his own throbbing cock locked away in his tight jeans.

“How many times I’ve pictured your mouth,” and with that he moved to nip Theo’s bottom lip, “wrapped around me or you fucking into mine.” He looked down into Theo’s now glowing yellow eyes and smiled darkly. He let go of Theo’s cock, earning a low growl of warning, and reaching over to the bowl of frozen aloe cubes.

Grabbing one he got to his knees and looked down one more time at Theo. Amber eyes, mouth open and panting, one fading hickey and another one dark and pulsing, a simply stunning blush sprinkled over the rest of his body, and then finally his cock that was twitching and straining to have Liam touch it again.

He smiled devilishly and Theo narrowed his eyes, watching as Liam leaned down to lick over his collar bone and made his way down to his nipple. Biting softly and then suckling the tingle away. Then he circled it with the quickly melting cube. Theo gasped at the sudden change from hot to cold and then groaned when Liam took the other nipple into his mouth, repeating the process with that one.

“Fucking tease.” He heard Theo bite out before strong hands were in his hair and he was being pulled up in to a fierce kiss. Liam kissed him back with equal fervor, enjoying the outcome of his teasing. But there was still more to be done. 

Liam bit his lip hard drawing blood and then swiped his tongue over it cleaning the cut he just made. “What did I say about this being for you. Don’t make me go get my old chains.” Theo bit him right back and both of them growled.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Theo taunted. Liam leaned away from his face and flashed his eyes.

“Try me. Now be a good little chimera and put your hands back above your head.” Theo paused for a few moments before slowly raising his arms back up and Liam decided to reward him. He pecked his lips softly before whispering “Good Theo, very good.”

And then he was sliding down. Taking the head of Theo’s cock between his lips without warning. Theo thrust up in his mouth making Liam almost choke before his hips returned to the bed and a line of spit was all that was between Liam’s mouth and Theo’s red pulsing cock.

“Fucking Christ.”

“Not Christ, me.” Liam advised.

“Little wolf…” Theo moaned as Liam licked hungrily at his slit, licking up all the precum he had to offer. Liam reached up and grabbed another ice cube and pushed Theo’s legs further apart and up. Exposing the tight little hole that he had dreamed about fucking too many times to count.

Putting the frozen block between his fingers he licked along the vein on the underside of Theo’s cock, tracing it, until he reached the swollen head and sucked it back into his warm mouth. When Theo bucked up, hitting the back of his throat again he looked up at him with glowing eyes, making sure he was watching but was angry when he found closed eyes.

He pulled off him with a pop, “Eyes, Theo. Now.” Theo’s eyes fluttered open and he growled upon seeing the hazy emeralds, the blush that covered his chest and face was there because Liam had put it there and nothing made him happier. Except maybe the still dark bruise on the right side of Theo’s neck.

He spread Theo’s legs a little wider and brought the ice cube up the small hole, circling it around just outside of the rim, teasing. He held eye contact with him the whole time, watching his eyes flicker between the green he loved and the yellow that floored him and his animal. Watching as his mouth parted on a silent plea for more. Liam kept circling, getting closer and closer to his final destination the more the cube melted. Until finally his fingers were slick with just the aloe remains and he was pressing one finger in.

“Oh god Theo. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined fucking your tight little ass?” Liam slipped a second finger in. “You’ve done this before haven’t you? Opened yourself up with your fingers. Fuck that’s so hot T. Did you think of me while you did it? Did you imagine my fingers, my cock inside of you?” Liam rasped while slowly pumping his fingers in an out, the aloe providing the perfect amount of lubrication.

“Liam… please…” Theo mewled, eyes still open and hands still above his head.

“You’re doing so good Theo, so good.” He praised and then traced the thick vein with his tongue again. “What do you need Theo, tell me.”

Theo opened his mouth the say something right when Liam hooked his fingers and swiped against his prostate. A strangled cry left his lips and his hands came flying down, gripping Liam’s hair tightly. Liam would allow it this time, just happy that Theo was reacting this way to him.

“What do you need Theo?” He questioned again after a few more strokes to the small bundle of nerves.

“More. I need-” his breath caught and he clenched around Liam’s fingers, “-more. Keep talking please.” He shakily managed to get out.

Liam smiled up at him and pulled both fingers out, only to push back in with an added third, stretching Theo and pushing him to the brink.

“You like it huh Theo? You like it when I say dirty things, you like it when I tell you what to do?”

Theo nodded and began panting. “Then you should know that even though I love seeing you like this, submissive for me and only me, I want nothing more than to have you fuck me so hard I see stars. I want you to open me up and make sure that no one will ever stretch me as good as you have.” Theo moaned, hands gripping tighter in Liam’s hair.

“I want you to fill me up, make me smell like you. I want you to bite me, to make me yours Theo. Just how I want to bite you and make you mine.” Liam rasped against Theo’s hip.

“Liam, I’m- I’m… close.” Theo panted, pulling desperately at Liam’s hair now.

“Not yet T, hold it just a little bit longer.” Liam wrapped his lips around Theo’s cock again. Taking him to the back of throat and swallowing around him once, twice, and then a third time before he was bobbing up and down in time with his fingers that were still thrusting inside of him.

“Little wolf…” the plea fell around him and he hummed on Theo’s cock, loving the sound of the breathy nick name that fell from his lips as Liam had his enveloped around Theo’s length.

“Come for me Theo.” And come he did. Thick warm white drops rained down on Theo’s chest and neck, a few even managing to land on Liam’s face. Liam continued to pump Theo, wanting to spill every last drop as he gently licked the head clean and slowly pulled his fingers out of Theo’s ass.

With Theo’s eyes closed and him breathing heavily, coming down from his high, Liam took his time cleaning Theo off with his tongue. Gathering everything the chimera had given and holding it in his mouth. Finally reaching his lips and swallowing before swirling his tongue against Theo’s, making him taste himself on Liam before burying his head in the crook of Theo’s neck and inhaling the sweet scent of his orgasm. Not being able to help it he latched back on to the hyper-sensitive spot that was already bruised and renewed it, making sure it would last just a little bit longer. Nipping it before pulling away and admiring his work. 

“Fucking beautiful.” He mumbled and Theo let out a small contented snarl.

“When I can feel my legs again, you’re dead. You won’t be able to walk for a week.” Theo threatened huskily, still panting.

Liam hummed. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
